1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of depositories.
2. Prior Art
Some prior depositories provide drawer locking mechanisms located within the depository handles. In such locking mechanisms, a torqueing force applied to the handle can remove both the handle and lock from the depository thereby allowing the drawer to be opened.
In other prior depositories, the drawer locking mechanisms are mounted on the front side or back of the depository structure. Such locking mechanisms can then be attacked at the interface of the lock mechanism and the depository structure or at the interface betwen the lock and the drawer.
Mechanisms to permit insertion of articles into a drawer within a depository without unlocking it are also known in the art. However, some of these mechanisms do not have any means for blocking articles contained within the drawer. This may lead to unauthorized removal of objects stored in the drawer. While some mechanisms act in cooperation with electrically operated blocking devices, such mechanisms are dependent on an electrical power supply. If the supply is cut off or extremely tampered with, the blocking device may hold the article and easily permit its theft.
Some other article insertion mechanisms are broken into compartments in order to block the path to the drawer when the insertion mechanism is positioned to receive articles. However, such mechanisms are restricted in the quantity and size of the article being received.